The Competition of Love
by Megumi-Fallen-Angel
Summary: After 6 years,sasuke came back to the village with team hebi.When they reached the gates they saw naruto and sakura.Sasuke became interested in sakura but it seems he has competition! First story! bad at summaries please don't flame me!full summary inside
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first Story so pls don't flame me! *bows* Disclaimer- I do not own naruto! but i own this story! ^_^

**Blah.....** - inner

_hmm....._ -thought

After 6 years, sasuke came back to the village with team hebi. when he got there some kids were running and then he saw naruto and sakura talking.

then they disapeared then came back with the kids. he saw how different both of them were but he was more interested on sakura, she became way beautiful that he didn't even think it was her. he wants her to be his wife but it seems like he has some competiton......

Normal Pov.

Team hebi was near the borders of konoha when.....

"Sasuke-kun! when do we get there!!!! my legs are killing me!!!!" whined karin.

"Hehe! Little girls should stay home.. wait you're not a little girl you're a whore! hahaha!" said suigetsu,

"Why you little..! i am not a whore! right sasuke-kun! said karin,

_"ughhhh.. so annoying",_ sasuke thought. "we're close so shut up both of you!" shouted sasuke

"yes sasuke-kun!" karin said, "yeah, yeah" suigetsu said.

After a few moments of karin and suigetsu fighting sasuke said,

"we're here" "finally i could have my beauty sleep!" karin shouted

"beauty sleep you say..hehe! maybe its an ugly sleep! haha!" suigetsu said

"arrrrghhh!! im gonna kill you!!!!!! karin said then she punched suigtesu in the gut and he slamed on a tree.

"Ughhh.. are you sure you're a woman!?" suigetsu said

"Why you!! I am a wo-" sasuke cutted her off before she could say anything else

"Shut up there are some people coming near us don't do anything"

Then some kids just ran by them, then they heard 2 voices..

"Why do they run off!!!" a blonde boy said

"They're kids naruto what would you expect them to do when they have to have their shots taken!?" a pink haired girl said

"They could hide! that would be easier right sakura-chan?! naruto said

"Ugghhh! Lets just get them okay!" sakura shouted

"hai sakura-chan!" naruto said

Then they disapeared.

Sasuke's Pov.

_"That can't be sakura and naruto their chakra signals are different... they're powerful just like mine and their looks are diffrent" _ I thought while thinking about naruto and sakura's clothes and body (not that type of body! :P) Naruto had a different hairstyle and he looked more like the 4th hokage along with his clothes. Sakura had long hair that reached her butt and she was wearing a red tube top with the haruno symbol(and fish net), short shorts half of it was covered with a cloth that has a cherry blossom design on it (its just like yuna's bottom but with cherry bossoms on it. for those who doesn't know yuna is from final fantasy X2) She has long boots that reached her thigh and she has long gloves. Sakura grew to a very Beautiful girl, she has matured in a lot of places like her baby face was now a woman's face, she has curves in th right places and her chest has grew. (sasuke pervert!) She is perfect to be my wife and help me restore my clan.

Normal Pov.

Suddenly leaves and cherry blossoms appeared and naruto and sakura appeared with the children with them.

"Yes! we caught them! that was easier than i thought!" naruto said.

"Waaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! We don't want a shot!!!!!!! " The children cried

"Don't worry i won't let the shots be painful." sakura said along with a beautiful smile that made the children, Naruto even sasuke and suigetsu blush.

"Arigato one-chan!" the children said happily

_"You're welcome!" Sakura said happily_

"you were great sakura-chan!.." naruto said smiling while blushing

"Thanks naruto...-kun.." sakura said quietly so naruto won't hear but too bad for her naruto heard her.

"You just called me naruto-kun!! Yes!!!!!" naruto said with his goofy smile

"I did not!" sakura said blushing

"Yes you did!" Naruto said

"Fine! whatever!" sakura said while walking with the kids while naruto does his happy dance.

when they were gone karin asked,

"Who was that cute boy and that whore!?"

"She is not a whore karin she is my old team mate along with that blonde boy" sasuke said angrily

"Im sorry sasuke-kun but why are you protecting her?! karin said with envy in her voice

"Hn" sasuke said

"But Sasuke-kun wh-" Suigetsu cutted her off before she could complete her sentence

"He doesn't like you cause you're a whore!"

_"_Aggghhhhhhhh!" karin shouted and they began fightin

while they were fighting sasuke thought _"So i have competition for my cherry blossom.."_

Im sorry its not long! im just starting! *bows*

I am so not good at writing! ToT

But pls review so that i could try my best to make better stories! *bows*

And pls help me choose which boy should be with sakura!

Boys-

Naruto

Sasuke

Neji

Gaara

Kiba

Kankuro

Thats all pls help me!


	2. Chapter 2

Yay! ^_^ thank you to-

Twisted Musalih

And

falling cherry blossom

for reviewing! *bows* im not yet sure on which couple it should be so i'll just put scenes where sasuke and gaara get lovey-dovey with sakura and I'll put a kissing scene here for sasuke and next chapter gaara! ^_^and im sorry it took long for me to upload it!*bows* i wonder whats wrong with me and bows....

any wayyy... I don't Own naruto which is sad.

on to the story!

Sakura Pov.

**Wonder why shishou called us?..... inner asked**

_Maybe for a mission.._

**I kinda miss sasuke..**

_i miss him too but only a little bit.._

**Really?**

_yes! i miss gaara though.._

**Why? i mean he is cute and hot but you guys you know..**

_What?_

**If you guys got together, I mean you guys would have a hard time seeing each other.**

_I know... but almost all of the boys in konoha only like me cuz i have a nice body and pretty face and i don't know if i like naruto..._

**So you want to find someone who not only likes you for you're body but everything and every part of you? Ignoring the naruto part**

_Yup!..But that kind of man can't exist...._

**Yeah.. he is only part of a dream...**

After a few moments of silence inner finally talked and said,

**You know what?**

_What?_

**You're gonna get crushed... inner said, closing her eyes for impact.**

_What!? _Sakura screamed inwardly

Normal Pov.

Then naruto crushed sakura in a bear hug. "Hi sakura-chan" Naruto said with his goofy smile

"H--i na--ruto could y-ou p-ut me do-wn?" Sakura said almost turning blue from lack of air

"ahh...Sorry sakura-chan! I was just excited! " Naruto said while letting go of her. " What *pant* are *pant* excited *pant* about?"

Sakura said while trying to regain her breath."Well…Gaara's staying here in konoha for 1 week!" He said with his goofy smile

"REALLY!" Sakura shouted excitedly when she caught her breath. "YUP!" Naruto shouted happily.

Sakura Pov.

I can't believe Gaara is staying here! This day is so awesome! Nothing could ruin this day but I thought wrong. When me and naruto arrived we saw something or someone that made naruto shout and me quiet and shock.

Sasuke Pov.

We were just waiting for Sakura, Naruto and this guy named Sai. Karin was still clinging on to me. Just then Naruto came barging in and Sakura was giggling behind him. Then he saw me and said "Teme! Your back!". While Sakura was in shock cause she stopped giggling and looked at me wide eyed. "Dobe! Can't you keep quiet for once just like Sakura." I said with a annoyed tone. Sakura then looked away from me and asked "Shishou why'd you call us?" So Tsunade answered "As you can see Sasuke and his team came back here he should receive a death penalty for betraying us but since he did kill Itachi and orochimaru he will receive 1 year of community service and he can't go out of the village, he can only have D ranked mission and if it requires getting out of the village 1 or 2 people from rookie 11 or you guys need to go with them. He can train but they always need to have someone with them like sakura or naruto or both of you. Anbu will always watch him or guard the uchiha compound." And with that they disappeared with a puff of smoke. The only ones left is Sakura, Naruto, Sai (by the way how the hell did he get here?) and Gaara and his brother and sister.

Normal Pov.

So Tsunade asked Naruto to escort Sasuke and team hebi while Sakura will escort Gaara, Kankuro and Temari to Sakura's apartment where they will be sleeping.

While they were walking Naruto was shouting how cool that Sasuke was here.

While Kankuro was flirting with Sakura something Sasuke and Gaara didn't like.(Sakura's apartment and the Uchiha compound were next to each other like Sakura's apartment is in front of the Uchiha compound in my story! ^_^) "Am I in heaven because I see a hot angel right beside me" Kankuro Said in a seducing voice. "You got that right!" Sakura said in a sarcastic voice. "So do you wanna go on a date tonight?" Kankuro asked. But before Sakura could answer Gaara grabbed her by the waist and said with a jealous tone "Sakura's gonna be with me." With that Kankuro backed away laughing "haha! I was just joking Gaara no need to be possessive!" Sakura was practically blushing red as a tomato. Sasuke was very mad right now. So he waited the right time. Sakura went out of her apartment when someone pulled her to an alley.

Sakura Pov.

What just happened I was just gonna buy some groceries when sasuke pulled me to an alley. I tried to pull away from his grip but….. I can't believe it… I can't break away!

Normal Pov.

Sasuke gripped Sakura's wrist hard and so sasuke asked her "What's your relationship with gaara?" "How'd you escape the anbus?" She asked "I Put a jutsu. But you aren't answering my questions what is your relationship with gaara!?" He asked with a jealous tone. "He likes me I like him a little what's wrong with that?" "I thought you would wait for me?" "Sasuke… you left for 6 years how can I wait I don't even know who I like but I know I don't like you!" sakura said with an angry tone. Just then Sasuke kissed Sakura Hard and passionate kiss. Then he said "Remember Sakura you are mine!" Then he left leaving a very angry, shocked and confused sakura.

Hope you guys liked the story!

Pls don't flame me! *bows*


End file.
